


A Matter Of Age

by Leucanthemun_vulgare



Series: His Girl [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucanthemun_vulgare/pseuds/Leucanthemun_vulgare
Summary: This is dedicated to @ohbelieveyoume , to @esparzugh ,and to @xemopeachx who evily introduced me to this addiction ADA Barba is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Barba fic.

You were outside of fancy café in Manhattan, waiting for your date and already starting to feel the fresh cold of the first days of winter on your cheeks. He had warned he would probably be late, “Court stuff” he had excused, but it was ok. You liked that part of the city, and having a reason to cross the bridge as wonderful as the man you had met a couple of weeks ago just made it easier for to you to join all of was left of yourself after a hard day at work at buying the ticket for the tube.  
You were so nervous about this second date. Maybe because you thought your wardrobe choice was a little bit too tight, and you worried about what he might think about that. Maybe because, even though it was the third time you had seen each other, you haven’t shared a kiss, and you wondered if the man that was smiling in your dreams lately would see just a friend when he looked at you. Maybe, just maybe, because in a fast act of trying to like him you had lied about your age, and you were decided to tell him the truth tonight. Yeah, those could be a couple of reasons why.  
_Oh God, how can I manage to get into this kind of messes?_

_  
_ With a touch of your finger on the screen, the song you were listening to swapped to the next one. The first notes were starting to sound when you loudly sneezed.

  
_“¡Salud!”_ you turned around and can’t help but smile. There he was: suited up and with a large coat, dressed with a smile that warmed you more than the trench you wear. You walked towards him as you felt you heart beats increased, like a metal detector approaching to cheap kitchen cutlery. You knew you could still run, you knew you could still lie, you knew how to keep without getting hurt. But you would just take the risk.  
_“Thank you!”_ not knowing exactly how to salute him, you stopped right in front of him, holding every possible order your brain gave you about personal contact _“Hi Rafael, I’m happy to see you again”._  
_“I’m delighted to see you again too, (Y/N)!”_ he brought his face close and placed a kiss on your cheek _“You look beautiful”._  
Dizzy, you placed your fingers just where his mouth had pressed. It was warm. Was it hot suddenly? Oh, and by the way, he said you looked beautiful. Yes, it was definitely hotter…but he hadn’t seen underneath your trench coat, maybe, when he saw your dress, he would change his mind, not appropriate for a prosecutor. Trench coat on.  
Putting a hand in your lower back, Rafael guided you inside the Café asking about your day.  
“ _Exhausting, as always_ ”you managed to babble as you observed how he removed his coat and turned around to help you with yours.What a gentleman.Why? _”I’m ok, thank you”_  
_“Sure”_  
He had reserved a table at the back of the Cafe, a cozy place where a New Yorker could easily felt out the city for a few hours: no windows, a warm carpet, wood furniture and nature pictures. All bathed by the warm fire of the fake chimney.  
_“This is lovely Rafael!”_ you whispered,“ _Is this what Aspen looks like?”_  
Rejoiced of your excitement he just started to show off a bit _“Sort of you know…”_ you looked at him at arched a brow _“ that picture over there is 5 inches to the left in Aspen, and there are no antlers over here, loads of them, back in Asp”_  
You both sat down and you decided to keep up his game.  
_“Asp?”_ he laughed _“what else do you have in Aaaaasp?”_ you emphasize the A while you made a ridiculous movement with your hand.  
A waiter interrupted his answer by stepping beside our table.  
_“Evening Mr.Barba”_ , he was young, maybe  younger than you, and the way he smiled at the ADA and shook his hand made you think it they knew each other, _“ it’s great to have you around!”_  
_“Hello Roger, how is it going?”_ the Cuban friendly grabbed the red-haired by the arm, _“how’s your dad buddy?”_  
_“Old.”_  
They both giggled and Rafael tap his back _“ Roger, can you bring us something to drink please?”_  
The waiter turned now at you, he was handsome. Taller than both of you and wearing a white shirt that showed how hard he must work at the gym. Roger was someone you would probably have put an eye on if Barba hadn’t crossed on your way.  
_“Miss, my name is Roger and tonight I will be here to attend you_ ” his voice sounded huskier" _what would you like to drink?“_  
_"Mmmm”_ doubtful, you look at Rafael; and smiled when you saw him frowning Roger, who was still staring at you with the whitest smile.  
_“She…WE will have a bottle of Chapoutier, you know, the ones you bought last month”_ in a quick move, he held your hand on the top of the table" _is it ok?“_  
Surprised by the contact and having no idea of what a Chapoutier was made you fear you had looked stupid when you voiced a small ” _It is"_.  
Roger left, not before winking at you.You watched him disappear behind a corner.  
A soft stroke against you fingers made you turn your head. Thank God his hand and yours were still together. You looked at them: even though you were a little taller than Rafael, fact that both of you just had ignored, his body was still bigger than yours. His hands softly played with yours, like a tiger with kittens, careful in every touch.  
Bringing your eyes up, you decided to keep up with the conversation.  
_“And this Roger…”_ he stopped _“…you know his father or?”_  
Your hands kept together but you already missed the caresses, _“His father and I went together to Harvard, he is one of the good ones his father, after a few years as a not-so-capable lawyer he entered the resto business, and he’s made a fortune”_ then he arched a brow and with his free hand with asked for silence _“And yes, I do go to Aspen with him, and his family ”_  
You smiled  
_“To Asp?”_ you sang playfully  
His face turned a little reddish but a great smile covered his face while pressed your fingers again.“ _To Asp”_ he replied.  
Roger came back with a bottle and two glasses of wine. He placed them on the table and served you.  
“ _If you need anything else mademoise-…”  
“Yeah, yeah…we will call you Roger. Thank you for everything.Bye._ ” Rafael quickly responded.

“ _He was just been kind you know_ ” you stated once the waiter was gone,“ _it’s part of his job”_  
He chuckled “ _I’ve known that boy since he was born, he will get over it_ ” he grabbed his glass of wine, inviting you to grab yours too" _and trust me, that wasn’t only because of his job. He’s just a boy.“_  
You both drank. And you removed your hand from his, feeling a sudden cold that made a contrast with the rest of your body, almost sweaty because of the heat of the place and your trench coat.  
” _What is it?You don’t like it?“_ he inquired worriedly.  
You were starting to get anxious, and in an attempt of conquering new spaces of fresh air, you instinctively removed clothes away. That was it. A red velvet bodycon dress with two thin stripes crossing over your shoulder blades, far away over the knee. Perfect for a twenty’s girl, perfect for me or anyone of my friends, but not for someone who is starting to date an ADA.  
Once feeling more comfortable I looked at him, hoping my mind was prepared for whatever the following minutes had for me.  
” _Sorry, umm, I was hot_ “ was all you could mumble. He watched you pick up the glass and drank all it content in one settle ” _The wine is delicious"_  
He burst into laughter.  
“ _It should be_ "he giggle” _it’s 150$ the bottle_ “ your eyes opened wide and you brought a hand to your mouth. You had just drunk a tenth of your salary, well, a cup of it. ” _The fuck"_  
Rafael, in his laughter, had carefully observed how the dress adjusted to your body and just loved it, he loved the face you had made when you had heard the price of the wine. He really enjoyed spending time with you. He thought of Roger of how would he react if he saw (Y/N) without the coat and he didn’t like it at all.  
Rafael had dated beautiful woman, he had. But he would rather spend his time with someone who made him forget about those many hours he worked for against all kinds of human depravity. And (Y/N) was resulting not only that person but to be a woman very attractive too.  
“ _I gotta do this now_ "you decided, and you look Rafael directly in his green _perfect_ eyes” _Rafael_ “ he had stopped laughing and now looked at you seriously, he didn’t like how all this sounded, and his brain adopted a "lawyer mode” _“Rafael, how old do you think I am?”_  
Well, the situation did look like a trial. And, like in every trial, he had been in, questions were not really questions; and in spite of being quite an odd one, he answered the way he would have in front of a jury.  
_“You told me you were 34”_  
You bit your bottom lip. _“That’s not the question”_ you brought your arms to yourself, in need of protection.

He first raised his eyebrows. His mouth opened and then closed. “ _You told me_ ” he understood. I bit my lip harder as I watched him grab his glass and drank a long sip.  
_“How old are you (Y/N)?”_ his voice was deep, so deep you thought it might have reached your heart. A small tear started to dance down your cheek.  
_“I’m 24…But I swear I didn’t want to lie. I just,_ "you voice sounded broken and you didn’t like it, you just wanted to be a strong woman. An older stronger woman, but you were not, you were just a girl about to cry” _I really liked you when we met, ok? You were so sweet and gentle, I had never met anyone like you before…But then you told me who you were, what you did for living and I got scared? I’m human ok? I just wanted to like you too!“_  
He stayed quiet for a minute, looking at his glass of wine.  
Finally, he grabbed his wallet and let money on the top of the table. He stood up and without looking at you, he helped you put your trench coat back on. _"Let’s get out of here”._

You two got out the Cafe so fast that Roger had to weave you from the back _“Thank you for coming Barba! Come with your friend whenever you want again!”_ Rafael walked by your side in silence, with the tension concentrated on his mandible. He wouldn’t let you back, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have to urge to keep up with his pace. _“Rafael!I’m sorry”_ you cried _“I…I..where are we going? I don’t know these streets!”_ this was now starting to get a little offensive _“Ok, stop! I apologized for what I did, and I did it because I like you, but if you think I’m going to run after you, you are…”_  
He turned around at you and grabbed both of your arms, putting them against your body.

_“Por el amor del cielo, I could be your dad”_ he hissed.

_“Well, you are not”_ you confirmed, _“ but who cares?”_

_“People care…”_ he started  
_“Do you care?”_ he muttered and looked you in the eyes, you focused your attention on his lips, and he noticed but wasn’t able to take a step back, he didn’t want to.  
_“I don’t know”_ he accepted at the end. Your smell took him, he felt stupid for believing your lie at first instance: it was obvious you were so young, there was why Roger had been so cocky around you, he was probably your age, even older. The soft perfume of honey cuddled him and he couldn’t organize the way he always did, his senses were running in a roller coaster. In all that confrontation of things, he could swear she had said she liked him. Well, that was a good starting point.  
You noticed how the hand in your arms slowly slid until your lower back. Taking the next step, you placed your hands on his chest.  
_“This is not ok (Y/N)”_ your heads were touching and you felt his breath in your mouth. Sweetly, you placed a small kiss on his lips. He answered by pressing his lips against yours, in a more passionately way. You opened your mouth and followed his mimic. Your tongues were playful, thirsty in the hunt for any possible rest of wine there was left. When the kiss broke, you giggled.  
_“Well, that was intense!”_  
You were still in his clasp and both of you seemed to be quite comfortable there, not in real world, where you two actually lived and worked. _“This is still not ok”._ Rafael looked so frustrated. You moaned. _“Is it truth? Do you really like me?”_ he questioned. Your face glowed red and you felt your cheeks burn. 

 

_“I do”_ you accepted playing nervously with your hair, not knowing how to exactly verbalize the next sentence _“Do…I…do you like me, as a woman, forgetting stupid numbers?”_  
He drove his hands to his head only to let them slowly fall to the arch of your back again. _“(Y/N)! I should be the one worried about those numbers, don’t you…”_ putting your soft lips on the top of his, you shut him up. The intensity of the kiss grew bigger and you had to stop to claim your answer. _“For being such a successful attorney, you don’t really get the important questions, please”_ you begged, _“I need to know”._  
Rafael Barba looked at you and thought that if you had asked him to breath, he would have found that task harder than not liking you.  
It was been long since he has felt as good as he was in that street of Manhattan kissing a woman whom he almost twice her age.  
_“I do, really like you a lot (Y/N)”_ he admitted.  
He thought he might saw a glimpse of an angel when a great smile appeared on your face and your cheeks turned so red it nearly hurt. You cupped his face with your hand and kiss him softly .“ _Yes!_ ”.The tips of your noses touched and you both smirked.

_“This is still not ok, you know that (Y/N)?_ "he reiterated later when both of you were walking by the hand at the light of the city. You looked at him _”, but I’m sure we will solve it somehow"_


End file.
